MSV Valturnica
The MSV Valturnica is the current flagship of Peter Fletcher, the leader of the terrorist extremist group Delta Cell. Usually, the MSV Valturnica ''hides out in deep space to avoid being found by any unwanted visitors, particulary Omega Unit operatives. Peter Fletcher relays commands to Delta Cell high executives through a form of communication invented by Fletcher himself. It is because of this that Omega Unit is unable to trace any Delta Cell communications, as they have so far been unable to discover the secret of how the terrorists communicate with one another. Occasionally, the ''Valturnica ''will make an appearance, usually to scare people away from an area that Delta Cell wants for it's own uses and benefits. Although it is the primary objective of Delta Cell to remain secretive, Fletcher has personally supplied images of the ''Valturnica ''to the public, therefore ensuring that fear will be instilled at any sighting of this dreaded vessel. As the name suggests, the ''Valturnica ''belongs to a special class of war ships classified as the MSV class, the latest on the market. No one knows how Fletcher was possibly able to purchase and utilize such a ship but this has lead to speculation that Fletcher had it built himself, making some people think that Delta Cell has their own private eingineers who create the latest technology for the group to use. Furthur information supporting this idea is that records have been searched through all of the MSV companies and none have been purchased that don't belong to the military. Obviously, on the rare occasions that the ''Valturnica ''does make a military appearance, the nearest members of Omega Unit engage the threat on sight. Unfortunately for them, the ''Valturnica ''is not an easy ship to take down and Omega Unit has failed on several occasions, much to the unit's fury. For one thing, the shielding network surrounding the ship is extensive. On the outside, there is a simple but effective Nexus Disturber class H10. The shield itself is weak, and missiles and even concentrated bullet and lazer fire can tear holes in the nexus as if it were paper. However, the nexus is one of the ship's most effective weapons. The second a missile or even bullets and lazers cut through, particles from the ruptured nexus manipulate their targeting systems, causing them to go haywire, often blasting into open space or in worse occasions, target the ship that fired them. The nexus also recharges after a very short timeframe, making it imperative for attackers to break through the remaining shields before the nexus reactivates. The next layer of shield is a standard D3 Rhino Shield, an immensly powerful and expensive shield that takes many hits to destroy. The third shield is proabably the most important. It is a P77 Messenger Shield, and the only one available belongs to the ''Valturnica. ''Normally when a ship opens fire, it temporairily discharges it's shields in order for it not to blow itself up. The Messenger Shield does something very different. It is the galaxy's first "smart shield", able to recieve communications from within the ship and relay these commands to the other two shields. This and another technique called Incision (Also invented by Delta Cell) has the shield open at specific times and in specific areas, where the missiles and other weapon systems will be fired. This makes sure that even when the ship if firing, the majority of it remains safe and shielded. The second advantage of the ''Valturnica is of course, its weapons. Before the Valturnica ''even opens fire, it will fire off special missiles called Leech Missiles. When fired, these missiles will attach to the enemy ship and begin leeching off the power of the shield, draining the shield and the ship of power. Attempts made to dislodge Leech Missiles results in them exploding with collosal force because of the stored energy, weakening the shield furthur. The second secret weapons are called Tracer Probes. These medium-sized, needle-shaped missiles do not explode on contact with the shield. Instead, they make attempts at burrowing through the shield, hoping to make holes exposing the enemy ships. Once again, attempts to dislodge these results in another collosal explosion. Once holes begin to emerge in the shield, the ''Valturnica will fire its special Hedarphan Missiles, missiles who will stay away from the powerful shield and aim exclusively for exposed chinks in the ship's defenses. Finally, the attacking ship realizes the ''Valturnica ''has simply been prolonging the fight so it can unleash its deadly weapon: the Gardusta Beam. This powerful, concentrated lazer will rip through any ship's shield and hull, essentially splitting the opponent in half. The only problem with this beam is it takes extensive time to charge so Delta Cell always has to decide who is the greatest threat.